I don't dance!
by NyVan
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que una simple celebración de aniversario desencadene todo este caos? Todos prometimos que no bailaríamos... Intercambio de aniversario para el foro " proyecto 1-8"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, Les dejo esta ocurrencia que salió como resultado del intercambio por el segundo aniversario del foro "proyecto 1-8".**

**Esta dedicado especialmente a Leiram, e inspirado en su magnífica idea, me enamore de su propuesta, en cuanto lo leí se me vinieron muchas ideas a la mente, aunque debo admitir que fue un verdadero reto.**

**Me quedo algo largo, pero por lo pronto subo el primer capítulo no es nada del otro mundo, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero no decepcionarte.**

**Advertencia: me tome la libertad de ciertos cambios en cuanto a los grados escolares, es decir, Jou no estaría en la escuela con Cody si fuera normal, estoy manejando las diferencias de edades como mínimas para que todos puedan interactuar más fácilmente y sin dar muchas explicaciones al respecto, espero no les moleste mucho.**

**Para dudas, quejas, aclaraciones y amenazas de muerte me dejan un review.**

* * *

Capitulo I

Eran ya cerca de las 4 de la tarde en un día de abril el calor era intenso pero eso no detenía a los dos chicos que se encontraban en esa habitación, estaban en completo silencio, lo único que interrumpía ese silencio eran el sonido de las teclas. Ambos chicos estaban frente a una computadora sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro.

— ¡Chicos! lo lamento mucho. — interrumpió el silencio un muchacho alto de cabello Azul oscuro entrando súbitamente por la puerta, con la respiración agitada.

— No te preocupes Jou, no hace mucho que nosotros comenzamos.

— Que vergüenza yo soy el que les pedí ayuda con este proyecto y termino llegando tarde a la primera reunión. — respondió el primer joven.

—Izzy tiene razón, no te preocupes Jou; además ambos nos unimos a este proyecto porque tu idea es sumamente valiosa y nos interesó—agrego el tercer muchacho.

—Pero es hora de empezar a trabajar—dijo Izzy restándole importancia al retraso de su amigo

Los 3 muchachos estaban en la misma escuela y se habían organizado para realizar un proyecto, el cual pretendía renovar el manejo de información de los expedientes médicos de los pacientes en los hospitales. Creando una única red y se convertiría en un proyecto escolar, suena sencillo pero es un gran trabajo.

—Ya me duelen los ojos de tanto programar. Definitivamente yo no estoy hecho para esto. —Dijo el peli azul—Propongo que tomemos un descanso para tomar algo refrescante.

— ¿Algo refrescante?

—Si— decía Joe parándose decididamente— vamos muchachos yo invito.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una heladería, Izzy y Cody pidieron primero; una joven muchacha los atendía.

— ¿Y usted que le doy jovenazo? — dijo la señorita con amable sonrisa

—A mí deme uno de limón, por favor— La muchacha le sirvió el helado con algo de copete. — Aquí tiene señorita— la muchacha tomo el dinero y le devolvió el cambio. Antes de guardarlo Jou miro el cambio de reojo — disculpe, debió haber cometido una equivocación, me dio feria de más.

— ¿Enserio? Fue mi error, lo registre todo como la porción chica, pero no te preocupes, es cortesía de la casa — decía la muchacha guiñándole el ojo. —no todos los días vienen por aquí chicos tan simpáticos como tú, comprenderás.

Las mejillas de Jou se tornaron rojas, el bochorno lo incomodaba así que decidió dar su brazo a torcer y aceptar el gesto de generosidad con un —gracias – y abandonar la escena tan rápido como le era posible.

— ¿Por qué huiste Jou?, es una chica muy bonita — decía el pequeño Cody

— ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Izzy quien no había notado nada de lo sucedido.

—Pues de que la chica del mostrador le echo un ojo a Jou—Jou se puso aún más rojo, bajo su rostro para intentar ocultarlo, pero al no poner atención una pequeña porción de su helado cayó sobre su camisa.

—Ya me manche— la lógica de Jou le decía que tenía que pedir una servilleta pero voltio a ver a la chica del mostrador y su bochorno regreso.

—Te traeré una servilleta — se ofreció Izzy amablemente para el alivio de Jou.

Izzy regreso con la toallita— Gracias— contesto Jou tomándola y limpiándose. Justo después de limpiarse noto que había algo escrito en la servilleta - call me: 81-29-87-49 -*

Jou voltio a ver a la chica, ella le guiño un ojo y el bochorno del joven se elevó aún más; tapo su frente contra la mesa y oculto su rostro con sus brazos. Cody e Izzy se rieron, viendo lo divertido de la experiencia de su compañero.

Después de que Jou se le pasara un poquito, continuaron charlando, pero la atención del joven Cody se desviaba ocasionalmente hacia una mesa al fondo, donde 3 chicas charlaban entre risas mientras comían un helado. Era una de ellas quien llamaba su atención particularmente.

— ¿Cody me estas oyendo?— pregunto el chico pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que si bla bla bla bla bla… — de nuevo la atención Cody se desvió, el chico alzo su mirada a la mesa del fondo e inesperadamente una de las chicas cruzó con su mirada la de él, evidentemente se percataron de la presencia del chico; rápidamente Cody volteo de nuevo con sus amigos fingiendo demencia.

—…Entonces, si asumimos el interfaz podemos hacer el programa más eficiente… —repentinamente las manos de una chica cayeron sobre los hombros de Izzy interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿De qué tanto están hablando, como para que no se puedan tomar el tiempo de saludar a sus amigas?

— Mimi, ¡eres tú! — decía Jou con una sonrisa, contento de verla.

Todo lo contrario de Cody quien entre sorprendido y asustado desviaba su rostro a su helado.

Izzy voltio su cabeza completamente hacia arriba para comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de ella — ¿Mimi que estás haciendo aquí?

Al lado de Mimi aparecieron Sora y Yolei, Jou se levantó para saludarlas y les ofreció una silla, sin pensarlo mucho Mimi se sentó entre Jou y Cody, después Sora y Yolei también tomaron asiento.

—No las habíamos visto —dijo Izzy

—Pues a mí me pareció que desde hace rato que nos veían—decía Sora mirando hacia donde estaba Cody, quien sonrojado evito la mirada.

— Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos chicos, pero ustedes tienen la culpa, tan solo comienzan las clases y se pierden por completo—dijo Mimi con brazos cruzados

— Y ¿que las trae por acá?—pregunto Izzy

— Pues, fuimos de compras, pasamos por aquí y decidimos sentarnos a tomar un helado. – contesto Yolei.

— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo Mimi descubriendo la servilleta con el número de teléfono, Jou se volvió rojo.

—Pues… lo que paso es que… — Izzy le conto a su manera lo sucedido entre Jou y la chica del mostrador. La anécdota consiguió sacarles una risa a las tres.

—Vaya superior Jou, se ha convertido en todo un rompe corazones— dijo la castaña en tono de juego.

— ¡POR FAVOR NO DIGAS ESO MIMI!—dijo Jou casi gritando a causa de su nerviosismo

—Vamos no seas tan intenso, solo estaba jugando. Pero dígame superior ¿acaso usted está interesado en esa chica?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Respondió Jou con un tono de angustia y desesperación.

—Bueno, entonces yo conozco un método para que la chica le deje de molestar—dijo ella guiñándole un ojo—déjamelo a mí.

Los chicos terminaron sus helados, y se levantaron de la mesa para salir del local, inesperadamente para el superior, la castaña se colgó su de brazo. A Jou le temblaron las rodillas y unos nervios irracionales se pasaron sobre todo su cuerpo. —¿Que .. Ha.. ha..haces Mi… mi? —consiguió articular el joven de lentes

—Sígame la corriente, es para engañar a la chica del mostrador, finja ser mi novio, es fácil, solo abráceme y salgamos de la heladería.

Jou salió a como pudo de la heladería con Mimi colgada de su brazo. Antes de salir Mimi voltio su mirada sobre el hombro de Jou, para ver si su plan había funcionado. La chica del mostrador los miraba con una profunda desilusión. Mimi se sonrió para sí misma al ver el resultado de su travesura, saliendo, por fin soltó a Jou.

—Bueno, parece que aquí nos separamos—dijo Mimi algo desilusionada— nosotras tomaremos el subterráneo, Cuídense.

— Adiós, que estén bien. – dijo Yolei tan animada como siempre.

—Cuídense chicos, por favor no se pierdan mucho, ya casi no los vemos— dijo Sora.

Los tres muchacho continuaron su rumbo por otro camino, Jou miro su reloj.

— ¡Vaya! pero que tarde es, me temo que yo también tengo que irme, lo lamento mucho aún tengo otras tareas y si no las empiezo ahora no las terminare, perdónenme, de verdad lo siento.

—No importa— dijo Izzy.

Cody no parecía muy contento y solo dijo— está bien

— Nos volveremos a reunir en 2 días, ¿Cierto?— ambos asintieron con la cabeza— perfecto, entonces nos vemos

— ¿Tú que dices Cody? ¿Deseas continuar? , yo no tengo ningún otro pendiente así que planeo seguir.

—En realidad, estaría solo en mi casa… supongo que está bien continuar, al menos será algo de provecho.

Los muchachos regresaron a la habitación de Izzy volvieron a abrir sus laptops y cada uno continuo sumergido en el trabajo. Pero pasando un tiempo Cody repentinamente dejo de teclear. Paso un rato más e Izzy levanto su mirada para ver que sucedía.

—Izzy…

— Dime.

— Solo me preguntaba... alguna vez te has sentido atraído por una chica.

— ¿Una chica?...

—Sí, quiero decir que si nunca te ha gustado alguien.

Izzy dejo por fin la computadora y alzó su mirada hacia el techo como si hiciera memoria o pensara que decirle, Cody esperaba intrigado la respuesta.

—No… realmente no —Cody soltó un pequeño suspiro de desilusión.

Izzy seguía tecleando. Cody intento seguirlo, pero de nuevo sus pensamientos lo asaltaron. Izzy levanto de nuevo la mirada percatándose de lo perturbado de su amigo.

— ¿Realmente te inquieta tanto?— Cody algo estresado recargo su cuerpo en la cama en donde estaba sentado —Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes contarme.

— Esta bien, solo prométeme ser discreto.

— Lo seré.

— Es solo que me gusta una chica… pero ella no parece percatarse de que existo— suspiro amargamente.

Izzy medito un poco en que sería lo más correcto en contestar.

—Bueno pues... Aun eres muy joven Cody, ya habrá una oportunidad en la que te hagas notar; no creo que debas preocuparte mucho por eso ahora.

Cody se levantó de golpe de la cama, mirando a Izzy fijamente— Como se nota que nunca te ha gustado nadie—le acuso— ¿y que si alguien más llama la atención de esa chica primero?

— Creo que si ella se interesa en alguien más, es porque no le gustas.

— ¡Exactamente a eso me refiero!— dijo Cody algo frustrado al notar que su amigo no lo comprendía

El silencio volvió a reinar por unos instantes. Cody suspiro y volvió a tenderse en la cama; el característico sonido del teclado de Izzy volvió a escucharse nuevamente.

* * *

Nota: el número que deja la chica del mostrador es ficticio, ¡no lo vayan a marcar!

Prometo subir el siguiente pronto ya casi lo termino.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermana "Sesei" que aunque nunca anda en Fanfiction me ayudo bastante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón...**

**!Leiram, de verdad no tengo excusa lo siento mucho!**

**Este Capitulo esta mas enfocado en Yolei, en fin, espero por lo menos les saque una sonrisilla**

* * *

En la escuela un poster estaba pegado un en el muro de anuncios llamando la atención de Yolei.

—¡¿QUE?! ¡HABRA UN BALIE DE ANIVERSARIO! ESTO ESTARA SUPER!

Horas más tarde Izzy pasó por el mismo pasillo leyendo el mismo poste.

—¿Qué? ¿habrá un baile de aniversario? ¡Qué situación tan más fastidiosa!, es una bobería, espero no tener que ir...

La campana de la escuela sonó indicando que era hora de la siguiente clase. Yolei apresurada corrió hasta el salón llego levantando el polvo, —¡Bingo! alcance a llegar antes del maestro—Justo detrás de ella llego el maestro.

—Gracias por llenarme de polvo Yolei—dijo el profesor tosiendo— Ahora puedes tomar asiento.—Yolei le pelo los dientes en una amplia sonrisa y fue a sentarse.

— Buenos días Yolei – le saludo una voz muy conocida.

— Hola Izzy – le contesto Yolei con su buen ánimo de siempre.

—Muy bien comencemos— dijo el profesor— la clase pasada nos quedamos en que bla bla bla bla….. — la mente de Yolei despego y se fue a volar más allá de la luna, donde estaba su querido Ken Ichijoji

_La noches estaba oscura y los astros brillaban más resplandecientes de lo normal, ahi estaba él, con sus irresistibles ojos oscuros en los cuales se reflejaba el brillo de la luna_

—_¡Yolei llegaste!—dijo nerviosos pero entusiasmado, al mirarla desde lejos_

—_Me… ¿estabas esperando?— respondió emocionada y algo tímida, con sus mejillas ya sonrojadas._

—_Eh estado esperándote toda mi vida— decía mientras sacaba un ramo de flores color violeta y se las ofrecía. Yolei las aceptaba mientras se ruborizaba aún más ._

—_Yolei, ¿te gustaría ir al baile de aniversario conmigo?_

—_Ken… —respondió ella, su corazón estaba emocionado—por supuesto que si, Ken_

_Su mente se transportó directamente al baile, era en los jardines de la escuela, todo estaba arreglado hermoso, con luces y lirios blancos por todos lados._

—_¿ Me concederías esta pieza?_—_ decía el en una reverencia; traía un smoking negro con detalles azul oscuro, que le hacía lucir como un "príncipe azul" . Ella traía un hermoso vestido rosa oscuro, con detalles plateados._

—_Claro que sí... – era un vals lento, Ken subió su mano hasta la mejilla de su compañera de baile y lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella —¡¿Que estás haciendo Ken?! – Yolei solo cerró sus ojos y espero mientras su corazón latía como tambor. Por fin sintió sus labios uniéndose a los de ella._

El corazón de Yolei latía tan fuerte, que casi se escuchaba en el salón de clases en donde se encontraba fantaseando.

Un gran y largo suspiro salió del pecho de la joven estudiante en medio del salón de clase; mientras una sonrisa radiante iluminaba su rostro.

—Se encuentra usted bien señorita Inoue— pregunto una voz, desde el frente del salón

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Que si está bien? —volvió a preguntar el maestro de clases.

La realidad regreso a Yolei súbitamente, y sus ojos pudieron volver a ver el salón de clases en el que se encontraba.

—¡Ah! si profesor, claro que estoy bien— respondió la chica en voz alta. Unas risillas se escucharon por todo el salón y uno que otro se golpeaba la frente como respuesta a la muestra de sonses que había mostrado Yolei.

— Si realmente está bien señorita, ¿podría explicarnos con sus propias palabras el tema que hemos estado hablando desde el comienzo de la clase?

Yolei se quedó helada, no había escuchado ni una palabra del profesor desde que la case había comenzado, Las gotitas de sudor empezaron salir de su frente. Tratando de concentrarse en los balbuceos que había escuchado detrás de su fantasía con Ken tan siquiera uno y eso le sería suficiente.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose distrajo su mirada al escritorio al lado de su asiento. Izzy le señalaba con el lápiz y en una hoja en letras grandes, el título de la clase, los nervios de Yolei se convirtieron en alivio. Tan solo una línea le fue suficiente para desarrollar una buena explicación del todo el tema para que el maestro se quedara satisfecho. Realmente Yolei era una mente brillante en cuanto de computadoras se hablaba.

La campana sonó anunciando el término de la clase. Antes de tomar su rumbo Yolei se apresuró a alcanzar a Izzy.

— ¡Izzy espera!— El se detuvo frente a Yolei.—Solamente quería agradecerte, ¡me salvaste la vida!

— No fue gran cosa, no exageres.

— Claro que sí, muchas gracias, te debo una—dijo la muchacha con su sonrisa habitual. – ¡Oh, Se me haces tarde tengo que irme!

En su habitación a Yolei estaba sola frente al ordenador, buscando atuendos adecuados para el baile.

—Debo ir a ese baile con Ken—suspiro— el único problema es que no sé cómo hacer que el me invite.

Yolei no pudo dormir en toda la noche ideando una valiosa estrategia de 3 sencillos pasos para hacer que Ken la invitara.

A continuación una breve descripción de sus fracasos:

Fail No1

Davis le había dado toda la información que necesitaba. Ken intentaba aprender francés y por las noches se quedaba dormido con sus audífonos escuchando grabaciones de lecciones en francés, que el juraba la habían ayudado mucha a aprenderlo; Así que

Paso 1: conseguir el MP3 de Ken: esto no fue difícil, Davis le ayudo y se lo robo ese mismo día

Paso 2: modificar su grabación e introducir a la mitad de la lección (lo suficiente para que Ken ya estuviera dormido) el mensaje " invita a Yolei al baile".

Esto también fue muy fácil, lo hizo a la hora del almuerzo en el salón de informática.

Paso 3: Devolverle el Mp3 y tener esperanza.

Davis lo puso en su mochila cuando Ken no estaba cerca.

En la habitación de Ken, el joven se preparaba para irse a dormir; tomo su Mp3 y se puso sus audífonos…

* * *

— ¡Davis! –decía Yolei eufórica— Hoy salude a Ken contenta, le comete del baile y no me dijo absolutamente nada! Puedes creerlo!? ¿Le devolviste la cinta? ¡Quiero saber qué fue lo que paso! ¡Averígualo!

— ¡Ya cálmate gritona! —Dijo Davis tapándose los oídos con sus dos manos — ¡Ken está loco! —dijo Davis angustiado—dijo que ahora le había tocado estudiar alemán...

Fail No. 2 El pastel.

Yolei caminaba contenta con una caja blanca entre sus manos, Mimi le horneó un delicioso pastel de plátano, el favorito de Ken, se detuvo un poco y abrió la caja para dar un último vistazo al contenido. Un bonito pastel con betún de vainilla y letras color violeta que decía:

"Invita a Yolei al baile ", Yolei lo dejo en el portal del departamento de Ken y timbro a la puerta; se escondió tras un arbusto que estaba en una maceta.

El joven salió a atender la puerta, miro en todas direcciones y al no ver nada iba a regresar adentro, a Yolei estaba a punto de darle un infarto pero al final el chico vio la caja y la recogió; la miro extrañado por unos instantes, la olfateo y sonrió

—¡Mama! Acaba de llegar el pastel de plátano que pediste para la reunión de tu club de lectura.

—oh! Fantástico!—dijo doña Ichijouji tomando la caja con la creación de Mimi y abriéndola—Oh no!, se equivocaron con el mensaje… pero está bien, un pastel es un pastel.

Ken no presto más atención al asunto y se metió en su casa a Yolei esta vez sí le dio su mini infarto

* * *

—¡Mimi! ¡ES COMO YO NO EXISTIERA! – lloriqueaba Yolei con su amiga—Casi ni voltea a verme, a cómo va esto, jamás me invitara a salir.

—Te estas angustiado de más—decía Mimi comiendo una taza de yogurt de fresas mientras chateaba con su amiga

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, el chico al que tú querías te invito.

Mimi sonreía al recordar su hazaña en eso el chat de Mimi dio un pitido indicando que alguien más le hablaba.

—Yolei vamos, relájate un poco, mañana lo volverás a intentar; porqué no mejor juegas con nosotros un rato, vamos a jugar en RO.

—¿RO que es eso?

—Es un juego en línea. Sé que suena un poco ñoño pero comencé a jugar porque al superior Jou le gustaba, aunque hace mucho que no entra… como sea, sirve para distraerse y pasar un buen rato—le pasa un enlace .

Yolei curiosa inicio una sesión y creo su avatar, un monita con sus mismas características y apareció en el juego en medio de una plaza llena de gente.

—Yolei aquí estas, vamos. —Decía un personaje con cabello rosa y vestidos verdes con el nombre de Lily.

— Soy yo Yolei, Mimi —decía Lily

—¿Y como se juega esto Mimi?

—Pues debes elevar tu nivel, pero primero necesitas un buen equipamiento, vamos— Lily llevó a Yolei al fondo de la ciudad, ahí estaba un personaje de cabello rojo y ropas naranjas llamado Koushiro

—Koushiro, Yolei está aquí, regálale un buen equipamiento para que suba rápido de nivel — decía Lily.

—Por supuesto, déjame ver que tengo —Koushiro le regaló todo un set de equipo que cualquier novato tardaría meses en conseguir.

— Ayúdanos a levear Koushiro.

—Bueno.

— Yolei únete a la armada de Koushiro.

—Muy bien.

Lily y Koushiro ayudaron a Yolei a levear un poco y en cuestión de un par de horas Yolei ya estaba totalmente enviciada con el juego.

— Muchachos— interrumpió Lily— Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana

—Ok descansa Mimi— dijo el caballero.

— Adiós Mimi— se despidió Yolei.

Yolei y Koushiro regresaron a la cuidad para comprar provisiones y entonces Yolei vio pasar a una muchacha con un vestido de bodas y un casco idéntico al que ella solía usar cuando entraba en el Digimundo

—Koushiro ¡Mira! ¡Que sombrero tan genial! Quiero uno de esos.

—Está bien Yolei, pero me temo que no son muy comunes y no sé cómo se consiguen.

Yolei no perdió tiempo y le pregunto a la chica como conseguir uno, pero al parecer era ese tipo de ítems que solo se conseguían haciendo quest.

—Tengo que conseguir ese sombrero— se propuso Yolei—voy a hacer la quest , Koushiro, ¿quieres ayudarme?

—está bien.

Avanzaron un rato en la quest pero Izzy comenzó a sentí sueño ya habían jugado casi 5 horas desde que Mimi invito a Yolei.

—Yolei tengo que irme, mañana hay que ir temprano a la escuela.

—Esta bien Koushiro, que descanses— se despidió ella

— ¿Tu aun no te irás a la cama?

—Me quedare un rato mas, solo mientras termino esta quest

—Yoilei, mañana tienes clase de Literatura y sé que esta aburridísima te quedaras dormida y te regañaran

A Yolei se le hizo curioso que Koushiro supiera eso pero no hizo ningún comentario, solamente contesto —no te preocupes— y puso un emoticon con una sonrisa, Izzy suspiro y cerro sesión. Definitivamente Mimi acababa de crear un monstruo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo y gracias por leer.**

**Dedicado especialmente a Leiram, por el intercambio especial de aniversario del foro "proyecto 1-8"**

**Espero les guste este capitulo**

* * *

Izzy entro al juego e inmediatamente noto que Yolei estaba jugando, increíblemente había pasado de novice a renacido en menos de 3 días. Incluso parecía ser más fuerte que él; Lily también estaba en línea.

—Koushiro —le dijo Mimi — Yo solo quería que Yolei se relajara por lo de Ken, pero parece que se ha vuelto una adicta al juego….

— Si, eso parece Mimi, sus notas en la escuela también han bajado mucho.

— Koushiro que bueno que estas aquí — interrumpió Yolei en un mensaje — te necesito para una quest.

Koushiro inevitablemente terminó en la quest con Yolei, pero el tiempo paso y todos los jugadores que estaban con ellos se fueron retirando, quedando el avatar de él y de ella solos en un laberinto.

— Yolei , ya es tarde ya me voy a descansar — dijo Koushiro

— ¡Qué, pero si apenas vamos a la mitad de la quest!, quédate un rato mas…

— ¡Son las 12 de la noche Yolei!

—Bueno, está bien, vete, yo la terminare sola. — dijo con un deje de molestia

Izzy estaba por cerrar la sesión del juego, pero un recordó lo que había platicado con Mimi, se lo impidió y regreso para preguntarle.

— Realmente creo que no es buena idea que te desveles por una quest, mañana puedes continuarla.

— No pasa nada — decía el avatar de Yolei que combatía con un zombi.

—Te he visto dormir entre clases, y también se que has estado dejando de llevar las tareas.

Yolei no contestaba nada.

— No es bueno que juegues tanto — insistió

— Ya déjame no necesito que me sermonees, a veces las tareas o la escuela no son tan importantes; si de cualquier forma lo que quiero, por más que me esfuerce no lo tengo, me parece ridículo que me preocupe por lo de menor importancia.

— ¿Que puede ser más importante que la escuela?

—Eres muy raro Koushiro, pero está bien, te lo diré, como no nos conocemos no me juzgaras….

—No sabía que pensabas de esa manera… — dijo Izzy entristeciéndose por la manera de pensar de su amiga, ya que el la consideraba una amiga cercana —…pero sabes que no te juzgaría.

—Esta bien escucha, estoy haciendo un plan para que el chico que me gusta me invite a un baile que habrá en la escuela.

—¿Un plan?.. ¿qué clase de plan?

— Tú eres un chico, deberías poder darme un buen consejo. ¿Qué es lo que a ustedes les llama la atención?

— No lo sé, a mí me gusta la programación y la telecomunicación, pero no creo que todos los chicos compartan mis gustos.

— ¡Tele comunicación! esto me da una idea— Ya me tengo que ir — necesito planear mi próximo "golpe de estado" si sabes a lo que me refiero. — en su casa Izzy sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente.

* * *

Fail No 3 Mensajes subliminales es audio vídeos.

En la hora del descanso Ken subió a los salones de informática donde a los alumnos les prestan las computadoras. Con toda naturalidad abrió sus redes sociales y encontró una publicación de un vídeo parecía una recopilación de las mejores jugadas de un videojuego que a Ken le gustaba mucho así que le dio play. Un grupo de muchacho se acercó a donde estaba Ichijouji.

— ¡No me digas que es el nuevo videojuego de Viewtifull Joe! ponlo en alto para que todos podamos oírlo.

— Esta bien— contesto a sus compañeros y Davis también apareció.

— Ken deja eso rápido ya después lo veras, necesito que me ayudes con otras cosas. —Decía Davis llevándose a Ken de enfrente del monitor.

El días siguiente Yolei consiguió 10 propuestas para ir al baile pero ni una era de Ken.

* * *

Izzy termino su tarea, y abrió RO para distraerse un rato antes de dormir; continuo en un laberinto y rápidamente se encontró a Yolei.

—Koushiro fue un rotundo fracaso, no funciono mi "golpe de estado"...

— Lamento decírtelo, pero me parecía ingenuo pensar que algo así funcionaria.

—Mmmm… — se quejaba Yolei angustiada.

— ¿Por qué no solo le eres sincera y le dices lo que sientes?

—Koushiro, es evidente que nunca te ha gustado nadie; cuando alguien te gusta tienes que tomar fuerzas para actuar normalmente, te pones nervioso cuando estas con él, tienes que esforzarte para que la voz no te tiemble y se te olvida todo lo que tenías que decirle.

"Son exactamente los mismos síntomas que Jou siempre describe cuando tiene una entrevista de trabajo."— Y le llegaron a la mente los mismos consejos que le daba a Jou en esas circunstancias:

—Solo recuerda que él también es un humano, no es nada fuera de este mundo, tampoco te va a comer.

— Mmmmm. Bueno no importa.

—Y si se te olvida lo que querías decirle ¿por qué no lo pones por escrito?

— ¿Te refieres a escribirle mis sentimientos en una carta? Koushiro, eso lo menos original de mundo, que idea tan aburrida.

— Yo no entiendo por qué a las mujeres no les gustan las cosas simples…

—Olvídalo, ya se me ocurrirá un nuevo "golpe de estado" para mañana, es mi última oportunidad.

Después de haber terminado la quest que habían comenzado, ambos cerraron sesión. Yolei se recostó sobre la cama —Y ¿si le escribiera una carta? ¿Qué le diría?— Yolei se volvió de nuevo a su escritorio, tomo pluma y papel, y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Izzy llego al salón de clases, la clase comenzó igual que siempre pero Yolei no había asistido. Lo cual solo podía significar 2 cosas: Que el "golpe de estado" como Yolei lo había llamado había funcionado o había sido todo un fracaso.

" Espero le haya ido bien"— pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos

— Mimi ¿has visto a Yolei? — pregunto Izzy a la joven que se paseaba por el pasillo.

—No, falto a todas las clases.

— Entonces tú tampoco sabes nada de ella...— la joven noto la preocupación en la cara del joven, mientras pensaba en una solución — espera, le llamare por teléfono— El teléfono sonó pero Yolei no tomaba la llamada.

—No me contesta— dijo colgando al móvil pero este comenzó a vibrar— es un mensaje de ella.

—¿Qué dice?— pregunto el muchacho.

—Dice: "Me sentí un poco enferma el día de hoy, por eso no fui a clases, pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes"—Mimi suspiro— parece que no le fue bien en su "golpe de estado" —dijo resignada— esperare un rato y después le volveré a marcar.

Horas más tarde Izzy preparaba sus cosas para marcharse a casa; pero mientras sacaba sus libros de su casillero los pensamientos lo invadían —"Nunca debí de aconsejarle que le hablara directo"

Algo le impedía salir e irse a su casa, así que se dio la media vuelta y volvió por los pasillos y después fue a dar la vuelta por los salones de clase y así hasta que sus piernas lo llevaron a la azotea de la escuela. Los colores rojo y naranja del atardecer reinaban en el cielo y al fondo recargada en el barandal, estaba una chica de cabellos violeta. Al acercarse comprobó que se trataba de ella.

—Yolei… ¿estás bien?

— ¿Izzy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé, por algún motivo creí que estarías aquí.

Ella guardo silencio, Estaba herida por lo de Ken pero enternecida por el gesto de preocupación de su amigo.

—Yolei, contéstame solo quiero saber eso

— No— por primera vez en el tiempo que Izzy llevaba de conocerla, Yolei no parecía querer hablar.

Por algún motivo podía percibir la tristeza en el corazón de Yolei y él también se sintió triste.

Sin saber que decir el joven de cabellos rojos se recargo en el barandal al lado de ella esperando que con el tiempo se le ocurriera algo. Yolei se voltio a mirar a Izzy, estaba callado y quieto, pero estaba a su lado.

— Ya es tarde, y sé que mañana tienes un examen, no tiene caso que estés aquí—dijo tratando de no ser egoísta

—El examen no tiene tanta importancia, tú me importas más ahora. – dijo Izzy sin pensar lo que decía Yolei lo miro asombrada y el cayo en cuenta de sus palabra sonrojándose—Yolei, solo quiero que sepas que aunque tú "golpe de estado" no haya funcionado la vida sigue así que ya no estés triste…

— No puede ser…. —Dijo totalmente sorprendida— ¡¿Acaso eres el mismo Koushiro del juego en línea?!—Izzy sintió que se iba a caer de la impresión. ¿De verdad era posible que en todo este tiempo Yolei no supiera que él era el mismo Koushiro del juego?

— ¡Perdóname Izzy! como siempre te llamamos así, nunca te relacione con Koushiro, soy una tonta…

Izzy le sonrió con ternura—no te preocupes.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Yolei suspiro y volvió su mirada al cielo para ver los últimos rayos del sol que se perdían por el horizonte.

— Yolei... En realidad no sé qué haya sido lo que sucedió con Ken—dudo en continuar hablando—… pero si aún deseas ir al baile…—suspiro— podemos ir tú y yo, como amigos.

El rostro de Yolei parecía algo sorprendido, por la propuesta del pelirrojo; volvió a mirar al horizonte pero esta vez con la cabeza levantada.

— Sabes que Izzy, tienes toda la razón, ¿quién necesita a ese tonto de Ken? ¿y que si él prefirió ir con otra chica? No pienso quedarme deprimida en mi casa mientras me pierdo el baile, podría ser no volverse a repetir. —dijo con su habitual energía nuevamente y sonriendo al fin—Quiero decir que me niego a ser esa chica patética ¡HE DECIDIDO IR AL BAILE! — Grito Yolei a los cuatro vientos.

Izzy enrojeció aún más sabiendo que había personas en la planta baja que habían escuchado eso y se agacho para no ser visto por nadie

— ¡Muy bien Izzy claro que iremos al baile juntos!

* * *

**Se que esto quedo muy corto pero ya viene el capitulo mas largo, no desesperen :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y bien, nunca había escrito un capitulo tan largo pero ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto...**

**En este capitulo cambia un poco la narración espero que no les cause problemas y si les causa no duden en preguntar, también si tienen amenazas de muerte ya saben donde encontrarme ;)**

**Espero les guste especialmente a Leiram a quien ya deje esperando mucho tiempo :( una vez mas lo siento.**

* * *

—Los trenes estaban, no retrasados si no cancelados, panorámicos colgando, árboles caídos, no hay señal en los teléfonos celulares y la de los fijos también falla, no hay semáforos en las calles es un caos completo…

—Eso parece.

—Tai en serio, no había tenido tanto miedo dese que estábamos en el mundo digital.

— ¡No exageres!

— En verdad te lo digo— suspiro— ¿ya tienes señal?— pregunto esperanzado al ver que Tai miraba su móvil

—Si

—Pregúntale donde esta y si está bien, no le digas nada sobre mí.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Por favor te lo pido!

—Bueno, si tú lo dices...—dijo mientras mensajeaba con la susodicha —pero tendrás que contarme que paso con lujo de detalles—dijo con sonrisa macabra, Jou suspiro

—Está bien, te lo contare

—Aún está en el baile, dice que no hay luz y no dejan salir a nadie, Izzy y Yolei están con ella.

—Bueno supongo que en unas horas más todo volverá a la normalidad

—Sí, no te preocupes tanto, mejor cuéntame lo que paso

—De acuerdo, todo comenzó el martes de la semana pasada, salía de terminar mi último examen del semestre y yo estaba más feliz que un wormon.

—Qué mal chiste Jou

—Si quieres que te cuente no me interrumpas

—Está bien.

—Como decía—continuo— Yolei había insistido en hablar conmigo muchas veces en la semana pasada a esa, pero como estudiaba arduamente no había tenido tiempo de atenderla...

— ¡Superior Jou!

— ¡Yolei!, oye, lamento no haberte prestado atención antes es que los exámenes ya sabes...

—Está bien, aún hay tiempo...

¿Aún hay tiempo? —Me pregunte— yo estaba seguro de que Yolei tenía dudas con las asignaturas como siempre.

— ¡Superior Jou vamos!— Yolei me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta la terraza de la escuela—listo nadie nos escuchara en este lugar.

Debo admitir que me puso nervioso, ¿por qué me había llevado a un lugar tan privado? —y de.. De .. Que que que quieres hablar?— dije a como pude.

— ¡Superior Jou! —dijo decidida acercándose mucho a mi rostro —sabe una cosa?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Creo que es un muchacho muy guapo

— ¿Qué es guapo? ¿Te refieres a Ken?

— ¡¿Ken?! Ese idiota! no claro que no!, hablo de usted— como te habrás imaginado toda la sangre se me fue a las mejillas, estoy seguro de que parecía un tomate, ella rió sonoramente y yo me volteé indignado

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Yolei?— le dije directo, sentí que se burlaba de mí.

—Está bien, está bien, no se enoje superior... solo me preguntaba si habrá invitado a una chica para el baile de aniversario

— ¿El baile? de que estas hablando Yolei?

— Del baile, el baile, el baile por el segundo aniversario del proyecto de integración!, superior Jou, no puede ser, no me diga que no sabe nada del baile?!

—Pues la verdad es que no, sé que hacen bailes de graduación o de primavera, pero que es eso del proyecto de integración?

— ¡Superior Jou! pareciera que no asiste a esta escuela, este año los del comité del proyecto de integración decidieron hacer un baile para los alumnos de todos los grados; ¡será estupendo! habrá muchísima gente, un grupo en vivo y la típica coronación del rey y la reina del baile…

— ¿Todo eso dijeron y yo no estaba enterado de nada?— Yolei asintió, y por primera vez sentí que todo lo que dicen tú y Matt es cierto, sobre eso de que soy un retraído y lo demás, pero en mi defensa diré que Izzy tampoco lo sabía, bueno en fin...

— Si no lo sabía, entonces ¿no ha invitado a nadie verdad?— sonrió con malicia y yo suspire

— ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos para darle celos a Ken no?

— ¡¿Queeeee!? ¡Cómo se atreve superior! yo jamás haría eso —sus mejillas se colorearon rojas de la vergüenza

—Me alegra porque yo tampoco pensaba participar en algo así, si no tienes pareja pregúntale a Izzy o a Cody, seguro que ellos tampoco tienen, es más si quieres yo les pregunto, para que no tengas que pasar por esto de nuevo, yo no pienso ir a ese baile. Yo no bailo.

—Pe pe pero, pero por que no quiere ir superior?

—Yo paso de esas cosas, no se bailar y no me gustan mucho que digamos

—Pero superior yo puedo enseñarle unos pasos

—No insistas Yolei, el solo hecho de estar rodeado de tantas personas me pone nervioso y hasta cierto punto me repugna

* * *

—_hahahahahahahahah Jou! no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso! eres un nerd total!—interrumpió Tai muerto de risa_

— _Tai dije que no interrumpieras, me quitas la inspiración, además lo dije porque no quería seguir hablando del tema pero ella es demasiado insistente; me orillo a decirlo_...

* * *

—Superior Jou, le diré la verdad —suspiro— tengo una amiga que piensa que es muy guapo

— ¡¿QUE?! — grite asombrado

— No grite superior! tómelo con calma

—Es que— me aclare la garganta volviendo a mi color habitual— no estoy interesado en las chicas...

—Yolei palideció y puso cara de espanto

— ¡No es lo que crees! —Me retracte de inmediato volviendo a enrojecer— ¡Yolei, que mal pensada eres! soy totalmente heterosexual es solo que de momento no tengo tiempo para salir con chicas, se acerca el último año en la preparatoria y no debo perder el tiempo de esa manera.

—Pero superior Jou, mi amiga se pondrá muy triste si no la invita al baile, más aún porque nadie la ha invitado todavía. — Yo solo suspire, que situación más incómoda. —por favor superior

—Está bien, pero probablemente no pueda estar mucho tiempo en el baile, la llevare temprano a su casa—mentí, no quería permanecer en una situación tan incómoda durante un tiempo prolongado.

— ¡Bingo!—dijo Yolei más sonriente que nunca. — Le diré que lo espere aquí en la terraza al final de la ultima hora— yo suspire una vez más, en que rayos me había metido.

Se acercaba el final de la última hora y yo no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía el profesor, las manos me sudaban y quería salir corriendo a casa

—Kido— me llamo el profesor Ansai—¿se siente bien? se ve algo pálido.

—Estoy un poco mareado profesor, puedo tomar algo de aire fresco?

—Claro que si

Salí de inmediato, fui al baño y me moje la cara, el timbre sonó y mi hora había llegado, subí a la

Terraza con todo el valor que pude, pero no vi a nadie, suspire aliviado

—¿Superior Jou?

—Waaaaa! —Exclame al oír una voz femenina — eres tu Mimi — dije aliviado de que no fuera la amiga de Yolei, Mimi se encontraba sentada a un lado de la escalera

—Se siente bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien sonreí aliviado— me das un minuto

—Claro

Marque al celular de Yolei —¿ Yolei? donde está tu amiga? se arrepintió de venir?

—Claro que no, se saltó la última clase y está ahí desde hace una hora- yo inspeccione todo el lugar con curiosidad, pero no vi a nadie.

—Yolei, creo que se cansó de esperar y se fue, aquí solo esta Mimi— escuche una risa estridente— pues es ella grandísimo ton…— fue lo último que escuchar antes de desmayarme.

* * *

_Haber haber haber, barájeamela más despacio. ¿Mimi le dijo a Yolei que te dijera que la llevaras al baile?_

—_si! Puedes creerlo?!_

_—Pues… si, aunque me sorprende que no te lo haya dicho ella misma._

_—Yo creo que Yolei quería sugerírmelo para que no fuera todo tan directo pero como fui muy negativo las cosas terminaron así._

— _¿invitaste a Mimi en ese momento?_

—_No, desperté en la enfermería y todos pensaron que estaba fatigado por el estudio, Mimi me acompaño a casa, pero yo estaba demasiado confundido como para decirle algo..._

— _¿Superior Jou?, no sabía que había venido de visita _—_ Kari apareció en la escena con una bandeja de comida para su hermano enfermo._

—_Kari vienes en el mejor momento, Jou continua por favor._

* * *

El día siguiente quede de verme con Izzy y Cody, los 3 estamos haciendo un proyecto para el club de informática, en fin.

—Oigan chicos… —comenzó a decir Cody— ¿ya saben con quién irán al baile de aniversario?—yo comencé a ponerme nervioso.

—El baile… ¿en realidad están interesados en asistir?—decía con un dejo de desprecio el pelirrojo —los bailes son una tontería, en la antigüedad era la forma de atraer a las mujeres, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado chicos, ahora hay formas más civilizadas de ligar, como el internet por ejemplo; además, somos muy jóvenes aun y también los bailes no están hechos para gente como nosotros…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con gente como nosotros?—dijo Cody notoriamente confundido

—Hay que ser sinceros amigos, somos unos nerds, y nade quiere a los nerds, y los nerds no quieren a las personas —Cody se quedó con la boca abierta ante tal revelación

—Es decir—arrepentido, quiso arreglar el mal que había hecho— no es que deteste a las personas pero si es cierto que me cuesta socializar y no me parece una actividad placentera…

—Se a lo que te refieres Izzy, a mí también me cuesta trabajo—dije concordando con el pero Cody nos seguía viendo asombrado

—Yo no soy un nerd, hago cosas "cool" como practicar Kendo y programar… —Izzy rio

—A las chicas no les gusta el Kendo Cody, el Kendo es "cool" pero a la vista de los hombres y en cuanto a programar… es justo a eso a lo que me refería, si le dices a alguien que haces programas de computadora te encasillaran como a un nerd—Cody no quería dar crédito a lo que entraba por sus oídos, pero era la verdad. —Además, ¿recuerdan la fiesta que organizo el club de informática el año pasado? —Sentí escalofríos al pensar en eso—Fue un desastre y fuimos el hazme reír de la escuela por semanas.

—Tienes razón Izzy, los bailes son algo horrible, a mí tampoco me entusiasma mucho la idea de ir, además no se bailar.

—Yo definitivamente no iré y tampoco se bailar, ¿para que ir a un baile si no sabes bailar?

— ¿Tu sabes bailar Cody? —pregunte intentando sacarlo de su ensimismamiento

—No —dijo seguro —tienen razón, no suena tan divertido si lo ves desde esa perspectiva…

—Bueno como nadie ira al baile deberíamos quedar para avanzar el proyecto ese día, ¿qué les parece muchachos? —pregunto Izzy

—No puedo, lo siento, aunque no vaya al baile tengo pensado hacer algo ese día

— ¿Tu que dices Jou?

—Está bien, aquí nos vemos el viernes.

Así decidimos que ninguno de los 3 iría al baile.

Esa noche pase al centro comercial antes de ir a casa, quería comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Izzy, al final me decidí por una tarjeta de dinero electrónico que se usa en uno de esos tantos juegos que suele jugar ya iba de regreso a Casa cuando me encontré con Sora y Mimi

—Superior Jou!—grito Sora—que coincidencia encontrarlo por aquí.

—Hola chicas —salude

—oiga superior ya debo irme, pero sé que vive cerca de casa de Mimi así que ¿por qué no se van juntos a casa? Es que Matt ya está esperándome en la entrada, nos vemos—no me dio oportunidad de decir nada y se fue corriendo.

—No le molesta ¿verdad superior?

—No, claro que no.

Charlamos de trivialidades mientras Mimi terminaba de hacer sus compras, y vaya que le costó tiempo, aun no entiendo cómo puede alguien tener tantos problemas en elegir entre dos pares de aretes completamente iguales lo único distinto era una piedra en otra posición.

—No crees que ya has gastado lo suficiente por hoy? Para que necesitas todas estas compras Mimi? —pregunte cargando un enorme par de bolsas de compras.

—Es para el baile, Yolei me dijo que querías invitarme…

— ¡¿Que Yolei que?!

— ¿No es verdad? —dijo preocupada.

—No es eso Mimi —dije al ver su preocupación, esa Yolei me las pagara después —es solo que ya tenía planes con Izzy, estamos en lo de un proyecto del club de informática y pues quedamos que el viernes avanzaríamos

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya he comprado mi vestido y todos los accesorios! —dijo haciendo un berrinche — ¡hay no! que tristeza, a estas alturas ya nadie me invitara al baile, y no quiero ir sola qué horror!

Mi corazón se estrujo y Tome una tonta decisión de la que me arrepiento enormemente —MIMI—grite con los nervios encima —¿QUIERES IR AL BAILE CONMIGO?—muchas miradas se posaron en nosotros al escuchar mis gritos.

— ¡Si, Si, Si! —dijo más que contenta y se me echo al cuello en un abrazo, yo no podía estar más abochornado (y a la vez feliz)

En cuanto llegue a casa le llame a Izzy y le dije todo lo que había pasado, él se burló durante varios minutos y luego dijo que estaba bien, que no me preocupara

—Jou… ¿le dijiste a Mimi que no bailas? — al escucharlo quede en shock y no hice más que colgar el teléfono

* * *

—_hahahahahahhaha —reía Tai —Vaya quien lo diría, Jou sempai con novia y ¡yo! Aquí solo y enfermo en casa mientras todos se divierten en el baile…_

—_Vamos Tai, no empieces..._

—_¿Que no empiece?_

_— Además, Mimi no es mi novia— dijo Jou, totalmente colorado._

* * *

El día llego y yo estaba muy nervioso. Hice todas las cosas que dicen las películas que uno debe hacer, vestido y peinado intachable, zapatos boleados una loción seductora y un ramo de flores

— ¡Superior! —Me saludo Mimi, estaba radiante con un vestido color rosa pálido, esponjado que le quedaba bajo las rodillas y un escote de corazón que nadie pasaría desapercibido, ni siquiera un ñoño como yo, pero lo mejor de todo, fue su enorme sonrisa y su afectuoso abrazo de recibimiento—no debió molestarse con las flores, son hermosas—dijo olfateándolas— enseguida vuelvo iré a ponerlas en agua.

Partimos hacia la escuela, tomamos un taxi y el recorrido fue muy agradable; ella no soltaba mi brazo mientras me hablaba de un millón de cosas, yo la verdad no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba, algo que hacían en los bailes de los Estados Unidos o que se yo, estaba tan nervioso… Aun no creía que eso me estuviera pasando, sentía mariposas o eso que todo mundo dice que se siente el estar enamorado, de cualquier forma, llegamos al baile muy emocionados los dos, era temprano la gente aún estaba llegando había música de cintas y aun nadie bailaba en la pista.

—Debemos buscar un lugar donde sentarnos— decía para mí mismo pero en voz alta, — ¡Ah! mira Mimi— exclame— ahí están los chicos— dije señalando una mesa donde se encontraban sentados Izzy, Yolei, Cody y Davis; Sora y Matt también los acompañaban.

—¡Ay no!—exclamo ella al ver la mesa— Jou, no deberíamos ir con ellos… ven vamos por acá mejor.

Era demasiado tarde, Davis agitaba su mano en alto saludándonos— será mejor que vayamos, ya nos vieron

—No lo entiendes, ahí está Cody, que situación más horrible—dijo preocupada

— ¿Mimi que está pasando?— pregunte por fin y ella suspiro

—Ayer Cody se me declaro.

—Queeeeeee!—solté sin poder contenerme

— Chicos ¿qué esperan? les están separando lugar; por cierto, que bien te ves princesita— dijo Matt quien acababa de aparecer junto con Sora

— El superior Jou también se ve muy apuesto.—comento Sora y la sangre se me fue a la cara.

— Si... no está mal para un ñoño—dijo Matt burlándose

— ¡Yamato!

—Solo bromeaba, nos veremos en un rato chicos, iremos a sacarle chispas a la pista.

— ¿Ah sí? pues nosotros sacaremos fuego en un rato más! —grito Mimi sacándole la lengua.

Por fin nos acercamos a la mesa.

—Hola chicos salude algo nervioso después de lo que me había confesado Mimi hacia unos minutos.

—Jou…— Cody me miro de la manera más fría posible — creí que habías dicho que odiabas los bailes y que no sabías bailar, una vez dijiste que sería el último lugar en el cual te veríamos— yo enrojecí sin poder evitarlo pero algo me molesto mucho también, debo admitirlo.

—Pues si no mal recuerdo, tu dijiste lo mismo Cody— parecía que las chispas que iban a sacar Matt y Sora no serían nada comparadas con las que salieron al cruzarse nuestras miradas.

—Oigan tómenlo con calma, es de sabios cambiar de opinión ¿no? yo también lo dije ¡y mírennos, aquí estamos los 3!—dijo Izzy riendo como un tonto, Cody se cruzó de brazos y se voltio en otra dirección.

Mimi tomo asiente a un lado de Yolei, y comenzaron a hablar como merolicas emocionadas por la decoración los accesorios que usaban y otras cosas.

Yo también tome asiento, pero tal parece que Cody no pudo soportarlo.

— ¡Iré a probar el ponche! —se levantó molesto. — ¡Vamos Davis!— tomo a Davis del brazo y lo arrastro con él. Yo suspire y me quite las gafas.

—Izzy, ¿tienes idea de por qué Cody esta tan enojado?

—Sí, me lo conto Yolei hace un rato, qué cosa más complicada...

—no puedo creer que m este pasando esto a mí y pensar que hace unos días estábamos los 3 tomando helados…

— ¡Jou!—Mimi volteo de pronto— ¡adoro esa canción! debemos ir a bailar

Pero que idiota había sido, con todo el drama de lo de Cody no le había confesado a Mimi que no tengo la menor idea de cómo bailar

—Mimi no creo que sea una buena idea…

— ¡Claro que es buena idea! recuerda que debemos vencer a Sora y Matt, Jou — dijo con sus brillantes y hermosos ojos— nos vemos tan guapos que podemos llegar a ser el rey y la reina del baile, ¡por favor! — lo dijo como si dependiera de mí.

— Está bien— cedí ante sus caprichos— pero debo advertirte de dos cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—La primera es que soy pésimo bailarín.

—Lo sospechaba...—susurro algo desilucionada, pero aun así pude escucharla a la perfección

— ¿Que dijiste?

—Nada, cual es la segunda cosa.

—La segunda cosa es que no te ilusiones, lo más probable es que vayan a quedar Yamato y Sora como rey y reina, recuerda que Yamato es famoso.

—Ah ¿sí? ¡Pues eso está por verse!

Para ser mi primera vez en un baile debo decir que no fue un desastre total como creí, con algo de practica podría llegar a ser un buen bailarín; claro me estoy refriendo a la canciones que se bailan por separado, porque en cuanto pusieron canciones en pareja pareciera que quería matar cucarachas y que los pies de Mimi eran "Roachmons".

—Jou, creo que es hora de tomar un descanso— dijo con una sonrisa llena de dolor.

—Lo siento mucho Mimi, no debí internarlo, soy un tonto sin gracia —ella sonrió y regresamos a la mesa. Tomamos asiento junto a Davis y Ken, quien acababa de llegar en compañía de una hermosa chica rubia.

—Hola Ken — lo salude con buen ánimo, Mimi se hizo la desentendida, seguro que Yolei tenía que ver en eso pero no quise preguntar.

—Jou Sempai, te presento a Fujita Naoko.

—Señorita Fujita, un gusto. — dije haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, Mimi me pellizco

—Que pasa Mimi?— susurre

— ¡No puedes traicionar así a Yolei!— lo sabía—es nuestra amiga

Un celular comenzó a sonar.

—Creo que es el teléfono de Cody, ¿alguien lo ha visto?—pregunto Davis

—Lo vimos hace rato que fuimos por ponche, ni siquiera respondió a mi saludo, parece de muy mal humor, ¿alguien sabe si le paso algo malo? — pregunto Ken con toda la inocencia del mundo, yo me limite a callar y Mimi se sumergió bajo la mesa con su bolso como si realmente buscara alguna cosa.

—Bah, es mi culpa — revelo Davis encogiéndose de hombros —pero está exagerando, parece que una chica lo rechazo… — Mimi se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mesa al escuchar eso, pero nadie pareció notarlo a parte de mi— yo lo obligue a venir, pero no tiene nada de malo; yo también vengo solo, ¡es nuestra oportunidad de conocer chicas! — Ken rio y su acompañante lo imito.

Mimi por fin se levantó de debajo de la mesa y suspiro aliviada, yo voltee a verla con aspecto serio y ella me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando a que hiciéramos como si nada pasara.

—Mimi... — Susurre para no ser escuchado por los demás— ¿qué paso con Cody?— dije serio, no quería incomodarla pero me preocupaba que hubiera sido demasiado dura con mi amigo,

— No pasó nada — dijo entre nerviosa y molesta, a la princesa nunca le habían gustado los interrogatorios. Yo suspire y me acomode las gafas resignado.

— ¡Soy un total fracaso bailando! — llego Izzy con cara de frustración

— ¿Donde esta Yolei? —pregunto Mimi

—Fue al auto de Matt, nos colamos con ellos y dejo sus zapatos bajos ahí.

— ¿Zapatos bajos?—pregunto Mimi

—Ella tampoco baila muy bien que digamos —dijo acercándose a mí— dice que es porque ya se cansó de usar tacones altos, pero creo que es una excusa

Mimi echo una carcajada al escucharlo

—Esos zapatos no son nada altos — seguía riendo sin parar — Sabia que no sabía bailar ¡pero ella insistía en que sí! que boba fue, creyó que pondrían vals.

—Yo creo que debíamos pasar de esto —le dije a Izzy y el asintió con aire cansado sentándose a un lado de Mimi.

— Si definitivamente no estamos hechos para esto.

—¡Chicos!— Mimi comenzó su berrinche sin dejar de ver la pista de baile— que amargados son! Miren nada más a Matt y Sora!— los dos volteamos a verlos, se veían muy sonrientes y divertidos— ¡ellos sí que saben moverse!

— Qué suerte que Taichi está enfermo— dijo Izzy

* * *

—_¡¿Izzy dijo eso?! — contesto Tai rojo de vergüenza y furia. Kari no paraba de reír y Jou enrojeció avergonzado de su metida de pata — ¡me las pagara!_

— _Calla hermano — lo regaño Kari sin par de reír — superior Jou que paso después?_

— _Después de eso…_

* * *

Nosotros seguimos charlando y en la pista un montón de personas se aglomeraron, estaban haciendo un escándalo pero no se alcanzaba a ver nada.

—¡Muchachos tienen que ver esto! — anuncio Yolei sorprendida. Todos nos levantamos y fuimos tras ella.

Se trataba de Cody todos estaban alrededor de él, gritando y aplaudiendo entusiasmados, dejaron de bailar solo para verlo y es que el chico era un gran bailarín, estoy seguro de que era su primera vez en un baile, sin embargo combinaba las artes marciales con el ritmo de la música y debo admitir que era increíble; enserio chicos, nunca verán a nadie bailar como él lo hace. El DJ ponía música cada vez más prendida y lo elogiaba, Cody hacia alarde de sus cualidades.

— ¡Ese chico! y yo que creí que estaba malhumorado ¡ya vera! — dijo Davis con decisión.

— ¡Davis! no…. — comenzó a decir Ken pero él ya estaba en la pista mostrando sus "habilidades" Ken se llevó una mano a la frente con un gesto incomodo; al mirar a los demás vi que a todos nos dio vergüenza ajena, el público se dividió respecto a esto, la mitad se reía a carcajadas de Daivis, y la otra mitad estaba molesta/avergonzada. Nosotros comenzamos a Reír.

De pronto el Dj comenzó a poner música de pareja de nuevo y todos comenzaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas, yo mire a Mimi algo incómodo, era obvio que ella quería bailar, sin embargo yo no quería, era pésimo y no quería lastimar más sus pies.

— ¿Señorita? — Cody llego tras ella con una mano en su espalda y la otra invitándola a tomar su mano — ¿me concede el honor?

Mimi enrojeció por el gesto del chico y en mi estómago algo se revolvió, ella volteó a verme como pidiendo permiso y yo con desgana asentí, no era como si fuera mi novia y yo no podía sacarla a bailar así que me resigne. Ella me dedico una amplia sonrisa y se fue a bailar.

Me senté un rato con Koushiro y Yolei, ellos hablaban sobre un juego de video en línea, yo no entendía nada y lo que me entretenía era ver sus reacciones, siempre creí que Izzy era bueno para Yolei, no sé, a ambos les gustan las mismas cosas y eso, pero ella siempre ha estado tan fanatizada con Ken, no sé si esto fue solo por la nueva novia de Ken o ellos en realidad están empezando algo, el punto es que son grandes amigos y tienen una relación tan buena que si tuviera que dar mi consentimiento lo daría al 100.

–¿Están cansados chicos?—comenzó a decir el DJ—en unos minutos más daremos a conocer a la realeza de esta fiesta, así que pueden seguir bailando para demostrar que son los mejores, o pueden tomar un descanso si creen que ya lo han dejado claro!

Matt y Sora llegaron algo sudorosos no habían dejado de bailar en toda la noche, se sentaron y comenzaron a comentar sobre lo de Cody y Davis, todos moríamos de la risa.

—Iré a traer algo de ponche — dijo Sora dirigiéndose a Matt y el asintió agradecido. —toda la noche eh querido probarlo, el ponche me encanta

—Oye, debierais cuidar a tu chica Superior, te la están bajando y en tus narices— yo voltee a ver a Mimi quien bailaba de "cachetito" con Cody, no sé qué me dio verlos, quería separarlos inmediatamente, pero Mimi no era mi novia y no tenía el derecho de quitarle la diversión del baile.

Sora llego con el ponche y lo tomo desesperada debido al calor, Matt en cambio le dio un trago tranquilamente, lo saboreo y lo dejo en la mesa.

—Este ponche esta adulterado—dijo pensativo

— ¿¡Que!? — dijimos todos al unísono

—Casi no se nota porque está muy dulce, pero al final sabe a alcohol—Sora miro su vaso vacío asustada—como te pondrás…—Dijo Matt mirándola con risa burlona, ella enrojeció y todos nos reímos, pero pasada la risa grupal Yolei no paraba de reír.

—Yolei, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunto Izzy

—aaa… es… es... ess... que… —intentaba decir entre carcajadas, todos la mirábamos expectantes.

—¿no lo… no lo ven? —Seguía riendo— ¡es por eso que Cody esta tan raro!

A Ken pareció aclarársele el mundo— ¡es verdad! se tomó fácil 8 vasos

—Para su edad debe estar completamente ebrio—dijo Matt burlándose de él.

—hahahahaha—Yolei seguía riendo—es que… no puedo con esto….hahahaha, cuando su abuelo o su mama se enteren… ay no, no puedo—no paraba de reír— ya vengo

—Creo que tiene otro de esos ataques de risa—comentó Izzy muy tranquilo

—Yo también voy al baño—dije y me fui a encargar de mis asuntos naturales. Cuando salí de los sanitarios en el pasillo "choque" (con toda la extensión de la palabra) con Yolei ambos caímos al piso y extraviamos nuestras gafas, encontré rápidamente las mías y la ayude a ponerse de pie, fue entonces cuando observe su cara de espanto.

— ¿Que sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma—le dije asustado.

—Jou rápido, tenemos que hacer algo, ya se quien adultero el vino

— ¿ah sí? ¿Quién?

— ¡Fueron las fans de Matt!

— ¡Quieren arruinarla la vida a Sora! las escuche en el baño

—Debemos hacer algo—dije pensando en una solución— hay que buscarla para advertirle—Yolei asintió y nos pusimos en marcha

Fuimos a la mesa donde estaban los demás pero Matt y Sora habían desaparecido, La buscamos en la pista pero tampoco había rastro de ellos. Avisamos a los demás para que nos ayudaran a buscarla, Yolei me pidió que diera aviso a Mimi por si ella sabía algo sobre su paradero.

¡Fui entonces cuando vi a Cody tratando de besar a mi chica!

* * *

— _¿¡Tu chica!? ¡Creí que habías dicho que no era tu novia!—interrumpió un muy escandalizado Tai_

—_Pues no… pero tampoco es novia de Cody y ella decidió ir conmigo al baile y deja de interrumpirme._

* * *

—Vamos es solo un besito— decía Cody haciendo un pico con sus labios, sus mejillas se veían rosadas pero no creo que fuera por nervios, más bien debe haber sido tanto alcohol.

— ¡te digo que no!

—Déjala en paz Cody, ha dicho que no!—dije tomándolo de un brazo y alejándolo de Mimi

—aaah! Pero si es Kido, el mentiroso, mal amigo—dijo con aire resentido y soltó un hipido

—Yo no mentí Cody, Yolei me obligo a venir y entiendo por qué estás enojado conmigo, pero con Mimi no te metas.

—No, ¡tú no te metas con ella Kido!, ¿escuchaste? yo la vi primero

— ¡¿Qué, que!?— dijo Mimi indignada

—Está bien Mimi, vámonos— dije dándome la vuelta junto con ella, pero Cody me jaloneo del brazo

—Aún no hemos terminado Kido—me dio un empujón y luego se puso frente a mí con una posición de artes marciales —temblé al pensar que tenía que enfrentarme con él, volvió a empujarme al ver que yo no hacía nada más; yo me defendí tontamente dándole un débil golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Chicos no sean idiotas!, vamos, dejen de pelear—dijo Mimi con gran molestia, pero un grupo de personas se aglomeraron alrededor nuestro pidiendo batalla y el ego de Cody subió.

Comenzamos una patética batalla al yo no saber ni "pio" de artes marciales y Cody estar totalmente ebrio y desorientado, toda la gente se reía de nosotros

—…Y por fin, el momento que todos hemos estado esperando...- comenzó a decir el DJ. Con todo el lió de Cody y Mimi había olvidado buscar a Sora.

— ¡Sora! — grite y salí corriendo

—Eres un cobarde Kido! —me gritó Cody y muchos otros comenzaron a abuchearme pero o me importo, debía encontrar a Sora para advertirle, quien sabe que cosas horrendas tenían planeadas las fans de Matt...

—… los ganadores de este año son…— se escuchó un redoble de tambores y yo cerré los ojos, ¿donde rayos se había metido Sora?— ¡Iori Hida y Mimi Tachikawa! felicidades!

Muchos aplausos y gritos de júbilo se escucharon por doquier, a lo lejos vi a Mimi saltar de alegría y a un muy borracho Cody sorprendido de lo que pasaba— sentí un gran alivio de que Sora no sería víctima de ningún ataque pero una exclamación de espanto me saco de mi momento de alivio.

— Jou, ¡tienes que detener a Mimi!—era Yolei

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas? El plan de ellas era destruir a Sora ¿no?

—Sí, pero todo el mundo estaba totalmente seguro de que ganarían Sora y Matt; las fanáticas de Matt pusieron pegamento instantáneo al tacto en la tiara de la reina del baile, si Mimi usa esa tiara tendrá que afeitarse la cabeza

— ¡¿Qué?!

—¡Mimi no lo hagas! —grite por inercia, pero ella ya estaba arriba del escenario. El Dj estaba ya coronando a Cody y ella era la siguiente, no sé de donde me vinieron fuerzas para correr hasta el escenario pero lo logre. Irrumpí en el escenario justo antes de que la tiara tocara su cabeza y la lancé lo más lejos que pude.

— ¡Jou!— exclamo notoriamente molesta— ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, creo que tenemos a alguien celosos por aquí—dijo el músico en forma de juego pero Cody se hincho de ego y me acuso

— ¡Eres un egoísta Kido!

— ¡Si, Jou! no creí que fueras así de mal perdedor, si no sabías bailar me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio…

— ¡¿Qué?! No es eso…

— Debería darte vergüenza Kido

Yo no pude soportarlo más y salí corriendo del auditorio

—Jou! —Me grito Izzy al verme salir a toda velocidad

— Izzy ya no hay razón por la cual deba permanecer en este lugar, por favor asegúrate de que Mimi llegue con bien a casa. —Izzy asintió algo desconcertado y yo salí.

Afuera el viento era bravo, me sentí estúpido por todo lo que había pasado, por haber ido a ese baile por no decirle la verdad a Mimi, así que me dirigí a la avenida, quería tomar un taxi y llegar casa en cuanto antes pero antes de llegar comenzó toda la lluvia y el granizo, un poste de electricidad cayo a mis espaldas y me fui corriendo, caí en un charco mientras el granizo me pegaba fuertemente en la espalda, un hombre que pasaba en su camioneta me vio y tuvo misericordia de mí, pero mi casa le quedaba ya muy lejos por eso pensé en llegar aquí Tai, y es todo lo que paso, lamento estarte causando todas estas molestias.

—No te preocupes Jou, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en esta casa—dijo Tai con una sonrisa sincera.—pero dime, que va a pasar con Mimi?

Jou suspiro—temía que me preguntaras eso, y es que no tengo idea, ella cree que le arrebate su momento de gloria por envidia, no estoy seguro de que pueda perdonarme

—Yo opino, superior—comenzó a decir Kari —que debe ser sincero con ella, ya ve todo lo que paso solo porque no le dijo que no sabía bailar?

Jou volvió a suspirar—supongo que tienes razón, pero no es fácil sabes.

—Vamos Jou, claro que será fácil, todos sabemos que las Fanáticas de Matt están locas, ¿conoces a Jun? Me da escalofríos el solo pensar en ella… También, Sora se ha hecho de muchos enemigos desde que esta con Matt, pero eso no importa… lo realmente difícil será que le digas la verdad respecto a tus sentimientos.

—¡¿Qué?!—dijo Jou totalmente colorado y escandalizado, Tai y Kari rieron sonoramente.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿que les pareció? solo falta un breve epilogo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón****, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón.**

**Al fin: el Fin**

**Dedicado especialmente a Leiram del foro "proyecto 1-8"**

* * *

Epilogo.

El lunes por la mañana.

— ¡Superior Jou! —Sora ondeaba su mano de un lado a otro con ánimo y una gran sonrisa, tratando de llamar la atención de Jou

Aun era temprano, 6:40 marcaba el reloj de mano del peli azul, el sol apenas y se atrevía a asomarse ligeramente y las clases comenzaban a las 7.

—Buenos días muchachos— saludo al grupo de elegidos de la primera generación que estaban en la entrada de la escuela, Mimi era la única que faltaba de los ocho.

—Oye Jou, ya escuche todos los chismes… los dejo solos un rato y mira en que líos se meten… — Dijo Matt

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Si todo fue tu culpa! — dijo Jou coloreándose de la vergüenza— ¿donde se metieron?

—Solo fuimos a comprar otra bebida a la tienda, Sora no quiso volver a probar el ponche…

—Pues ya me contó Jou que ustedes la pasaron genial, que envidia me dan…— dijo Tai, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero mientras su amigos reían.

— Oigan y cambiando de tema ¿Donde está Mimi? — pregunto Kari.

—Yolei dice que por su casa hubo muchos problemas para restablecer la luz después de la tormenta, quien sabe si vaya a venir… — contesto Izzy.

Jou suspiro al escuchar su explicación.

—Superior Jou, quería agradecerle por preocuparse tanto por mí. — dijo Sora haciendo una pequeña reverencia

— ¿eh? ¿De qué hablas Sora?

—Se lo de la tiara, el ponche y lo demás… Yolei me contó lo que había pasado con el ponche, las fanáticas y de cómo es que estaba buscándome para advertirme por todas partes.

—Ah, no te preocupes sobre eso Sora, para eso somos los amigos…

Los chicos siguieron comentando sobre el baile, minutos más tarde se les unieron Ken y Davis y comenzaron a encaminarse al plantel.

—Y bueno Jou, parece que tendrás otro día para reunir el valor…— dijo Tai acercándose le.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, ¡vamos! Ya lo habíamos hablado, dijiste que serias sincero y le confesarías tus sentimientos a Mimi…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo nunca dije eso!, solo dije que me disculparía— la campana de inicio de clases sonó.

—Cobarde

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron con calma y era la hora de regresar a casa

— ¡Oye Izzy! — Le llamo una joven de lentes desde el fondo de un pasillo— no te había visto ¿como fue tu fin de semana?

Izzy comenzó a sentirse como en una entrevista de trabajo; — "actúa normal" — se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza— Me fue muy bien Yolei, ¿qué tal el tuyo? — pregunto con serenidad.

—Genial, estuve entrenando y leyendo mucho, ya estoy más que preparada para la **woe** de mañana ¡será estupendo, arrasaremos con todos! ¿Ya estás listo?

— Yo no asistiré a la woe y creo que tu tampoco…

— ¿QUE? ¿PERO POR QUE? ¡TÚ ERES EL LÍDER NO PUEDES FALTAR! — pregunto escandalizada

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas que el profesor Anzai movió la fecha del examen por el baile? Mañana será el examen final.

La expresión de Yolei cambio repentina mente de emoción a desilusión.

—Aaaargggg! — Decía frustrada— ¡Esos profesores canallas, que coraje! Ya me las pagaran.

* * *

El examen de informática seria en línea, en el salón de computación, Izzy y Yolei quedaron sentados el uno al lado de otro para incomodidad de Izzy, quien se había estado sintiendo muy raro al lado de Yolei desde hacía algunos días.

El examen comenzó sin contratiempos y todos lo contestaban en silencio; era un examen largo y ya llevaban casi media hora, para Izzy esa media hora había sido larga, miraba constantemente a Yolei y no era para copiar sus resultados, Izzy estaba seguro de que Yolei estaba haciendo algo últimamente por que comenzaba a parecerle la chica más bella de la escuela.

Yolei contestaba su examen rápidamente, y un poco histérica, parecía que tenía prisa, después pareció un poco mas resignada y a la media hora su atención comenzó a distraerse; movía continuamente el ratón y presionaba demasiadas veces el botón, sus gestos eran de sorpresa y frustración, otras veces parecía estar más confiada; Izzy miro al frente de la clase y vio que su profesor estaba algo distraído en el teléfono, entonces dio un vistazo relámpago al monitor de Yolei y así pudo disipar sus dudas: Yolei estaba jugando RO en lugar de contestar su examen.

Izzy se angustio en un principio, trato de llamarla pero no le hizo caso, entonces fue débil, muy débil ante tal tentación e inicio sesión el también.

— ¡Koushiro! Qué bueno que viniste— Izzy volteo a ver a Yoeli en la vida real y esta le giño un ojo con una sonrisa, Izzy sonrió para sí; en cuestión de minutos los chicos se olvidaron por completo de su examen y aunque, aun en silencio, guerreaban arduamente en un combate de caballeros, monstruos y castillos.

Fue una batalla muy reñida el equipo de Koushiro y el de otro personaje estaban empatados en puntos y el tiempo de la woe estaba a punto de terminar.

Koushiro estaba en apuros, dos caballeros lo arrinconaron y el mago que lo protegía acababa de morir, si Koushiro moría en lo que quedaba de tiempo perderían, ya que el tenia la mayor cantidad de puntos. Yolei acabo con un ninja que lanzaba kunais por doquier y entonces utilizo su arma secreta, con lo que le quedaba de energía hizo su técnica especial y…

— ¡BINGO! — grito Yolei en el salón de clases.

Izzy volteo a verla con los ojos cuadrados y cara de espanto. Entonces Yolei lo abrazo y le planto un beso en la boca.

Hubo gritos de emoción por parte de sus compañeros, algunas de las chicas emitieron un sonoro "awwww" y otros rieron. A Izzy le palpitaba el corazón a mil por hora y estaba más rojo que su cabello.

— ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —Yolei saltaba de la emocion

— ¡Señorita Inoue! — Yolei volvió a la realidad y se quedo fría —lo que han ganado son 2 semanas en veranos, ¡quedan reprobados del curso! ¡Salgan de inmediato!

— ¡Que tonta, que tonta, que tonta! Izzy lo lamento mucho… no puedo creer que me pusiera a jugar en medio del examen yo…

—Yolei está bien— dijo Izzy con una sonrisa sincera y más feliz que nuca—recuerda que los exámenes no son lo más importante…

—Pero Izzy, tendremos que pasar el verano en la escuela ¿No te da coraje?

—Si voy a pasarlo contigo no importa—Yolei se sonrojo y sonrió, Izzy se acerco a ella y cerró los ojos, sus labios volvieron a juntarse pero esta vez con suavidad.

* * *

En el portal del apartamento de Mimi…

—Hola Mimi veras, quería darte una explicación, veras, es que Cody, Izzy y yo prometimos que no iríamos al baile…en realidad ninguno sabe bailar, bueno, es que Cody hizo trampa, probo el vino adulterado que pusieron las fans de Matt y… —suspiro— a quien quiero engañar…. —dijo para sí mismo —Nunca me va a perdonar, no digo más que tonterías, mejor regreso a casa…

— ¿Jou? —Dijo Mimi saliendo repentinamente de su departamento con ropas deportivas — ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿¡Mimi!? — Yo… no hacía nada—dijo nervioso— solo pasaba— Mimi hizo media sonrisa.

— ¿No quieres ir a caminar al parque conmigo? — lo invito ella y el tomo aire, aliviado

Caminaban por el parque sin decirse nada, tomaban valor para hablarse y entonces ambos dijeron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo, se miraron confundidos y comenzaron a reír.

—Oye Jou… — comenzó ella con sonrisa tímida. —quiero decirte que me divertí mucho en el baile y…

—No mientas Mimi, ¡fue un Fracaso, una horrible situación, un caos completo! Y te debo una explicación, lo que paso fue que…

—Está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada, Yolei ya me contó todo lo de la tiara, yo soy la que debo pedirte disculpas por no dejarte explicarme nada esa noche y por gritarte de esa manera, me porte como una tonta…

—No digas eso Mimi.

—Pero es la verdad, al principio no me importaba ganar, para nada yo ya sabía que tu no bailabas bien, y aun así no me importo, yo quería ir contigo al baile, pero justo un día antes Cody me confesó que le gustaba y me sentía culpable por no poder corresponderlo…es por eso que creí que podía enmendárselo bailando con él, y cuando nos declararon los reyes del baile me emocione mucho, ¡siempre quise serlo! Y te vi molesto, creí que estabas celoso, fui muy tonta Jou, y de verdad lo siento mucho perdóname…

Jou abrazo a Mimi, y por primera vez se sintió completamente seguro de sus sentimientos por ella, ella ya no era la misma niña llorona del pasado, esa que culpaba a todos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; ahora era capaz de ver y afrontar la verdad aunque no le gustara del todo y, ahora, era perfecta para él, aunque el tal vez no lo era para ella.

Su timidez no le permitió declarársele en ese momento sin embargo…

—Oye Mimi, este fin de semana se estrenara una película buenísima ¿quieres ir conmigo? — ella aflojo el abrazo y lo miro, le dedico una dulce sonrisa y asintió.

* * *

Esa última semana fue un martirio para Izzy y Jou, Cody no dio más la cara ante ellos y tuvieron que terminar solos el proyecto de informática

El día de la presentación llego y justo antes de empezar Cody apareció, vestía formal y había cambiado su corte de cabello

—Hola chicos, recibí su ultimo correo y solo agregue unos pequeños detalles a la presentación— dijo dándoles una USB.

La presentación no salió tan fenomenal como ellos esperaban, pero no por eso el profesor dejo de calificarlos con una "A"

—Bueno, gracias al cielo que ya todo termino… —comentaba Izzy con sus compañeros. — tal vez no fue lo mejor del mundo pero estuvo bien.

—Chicos… — comenzó a decir Cody— Lamento mucho haberlos dejado solos toda esta semana y lamento mucho todo lo que hice en el baile— dijo dando una reverencia hasta su cintura— estoy muy arrepentido de verdad, fui un completo tonto.

—Cody… no fue tu culpa, le pusieron alcohol al ponche…

—Aun así, ya estaba molesto desde antes y además, después del baile tampoco di la cara, pero entiéndanme, todo el mundo fue al baile, me moría de vergüenza… tuve que cambiar mi cabello y todo, ahora entiendo porque los nerds no deben bailar…

Los tres chicos rieron al escuchar el comentario y el ambiente se suavizo.

— ¿Quieren ir por un helado chicos? Yo invito— dijo Jou y sus dos amigos asintieron.

— ¡Qye, espera! —dijo una chica saliendo del salón de clases. —tengo una duda con el funcionamiento de su proyecto…

—Claro —dijo Izzy— ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? — pregunto amablemente.

—No, es de la parte que dio Hida— Izzy y Jou voltearon a verlo —mira tengo esta pregunta…

Cody le explicaba pero ella no parecía prestar atención a su explicación sino a él, pronto llegaron más chicas y comenzaron a rodearlo y a bombardearlo de preguntas, al principio referentes al tema, después no tanto…

Al final Izzy y Jou pidieron escuchar algunos comentarios que los hicieron sonreír como "Me encanta el Kendo" "que inteligente eres Hida" y su favorito para siempre "eres el mejor bailarín".

* * *

**Al fin! y diganme ¿que les pareció? si les gusto dejenme un review y si lo odiaron también dejenmelo :P**

**Notas: Para los que nunca hayan jugado RO (Ragnarock Online) la woe es un combate entre equipos para ganar el título de campeones y al parecer es lo más emocionante de juego.**

**las Kunais son las cuchillitas que lanzan los ninjas**

**Leiram: de verdad lamento mucho el retraso, me da demasiada vergüenza, espero que haya valido la pena y**** te haya gustado.**


End file.
